AceStriker40
is the 40th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary The AceStrikers especially Miyuki, are excited that Mikio has been freed. However, he tells them that he could not joins Ginga Garnet team because he plans to joins F.C. Rikimaru with his uncle and urging Miyuki to drop out from Hamon FC so Rikimaru will be stronger than Ryoma's team. Hamon FC has no choice but face off Ginga Garnet in order to win the Gosei High School Cup. Synopsis Miyuki and the boys joins Mikio as they watch video footage of his former team, Ginga Garnet, scores 5 goals against nothing for Magnus Rekkyodan with their lead captain Ren Onoue, the strongest player in the team. They admire and embrace him- causing Miyuki to grow jealous and push them away insisting that they give Mikio some space so that they can rest. Later, the Hamon FC take a final training and Mikio informs Miyuki of his plans. He tells them that he will not joins Ginga Garnet for the final match and he planning to joins F.C. Rikimaru. Everyone is surprised by his decision, and Miyuki tries to make him reconsider; but Mikio explains his desire to see their uncle, Jin Shibuki, whom they hasn't seen for years. He urging Miyuki to drop out from Hamon FC and join Rikimaru to challenge against Ryoma; who storms off for stadium suddenly upset. At Hamon FC's changing room, Miyuki remembers about her family takes her away from her grandmother when she was younger because she want to getting rid her off because of her birth mark in her forehead. Whenever she tried to approach Mikio, her grandmother warned him not to talk to her because she might be dangerous to society before her death. The Next morning, Hamon FC prepare for the final match against Ginga Garnet and they're unable to score any goals because of Ren's skillful playing. After G.G. scores 3 goals, Mikio tells Miyuki that he will off to joins Rikimaru, but before he can say goodbye, they're heard fans screams in terror when Polemos and Peina absorbs Ren's Mokushenergy to create an S-Ranked Haisha monster Chief Chepi. Miyuki transforms and takes off, where she quickly incapacitates Chepi for a short while before the Testament army start attacking. She uses her Glorious Mode form to defeat them, but Chepi started to overpower Miyuki by throwing double tomahawks. The AceStrikers arrives to rescue Miyuki by trapping Chepi in Ace Ball Cage, which Peina arguing with Polemos, allowing to them to destroy Chepi with Glorious Meteor Strike. Cybergeddon decide the matter to enlarge Chepi in attempt to destroy the stadium, but GodStriker is to stronger than it in which allowing to it to defeat it once again, forcing both to retreat. Resuming the match, Ryoma finally managed to turns the table on Ginga Garnet with Ocelot King Cannon shot and the Hamon FC won the Gosei High School Cup. After the tournament is over, Coach Tokuyama congratulating the team for achieved their massive victory thanks to Miyuki's management. And Mikio comes to congratulating his sister and say he can no longer betraying his sister. He then tells Miyuki that with her friends by his side, they can overcome their grandmother's aggressive hate and prepares to leave to joins F.C. Rikimaru. Miyuki smiles while watching him, now feeling a lot better. Ryoma dreams to face off the F.C. Rikimaru someday. Major Events *Mikio planning to leave Ginga Garnet team in order to join F.C. Rikimaru. *It revealed that Mikio urges Miyuki to drop out Hamon FC Rikimaru will be stronger than Ryoma's team. *Miyuki's uncle, Jin Shibuki, was mentioned for the first time. *Miyuki and Mikio's family were seen in the flashback for the first time. *Hamon FC won the Gosei High School Cup at last. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami *Four Gospels Villains *Cybergeddon *Polemos *Peina *Haisha Monster: Chief Chepi Secondary Characters *Mikio Shibuki *Coach Tokuyama *Ren Onoue *Hamon FC players *Ginga Garnet players *''Jin Shibuki'' (mentioned) Trivia *As of this episode, no more movie previews are shown. *It is revealed that Miyuki's grandmother want to kill her due of her beauty mark, but her parents takes their daughter away before her grandmother's death. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime